Gang of 13
by anakiss
Summary: A story of 13 friends... (A lot, i know!) There's Humor (A lot too!)... We' i'm not reallt good in making summaries so just... read for yourself.. No yaois in here. they're all straight. R&R!
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: hey yo pipz, I don't own any of the characters in Slam Dunk, Gensomaden Saiyuki, Ayashi No Ceres, Yu yu Hakusho, and others. In fact, I'm not at all associated with any of their animators. So please don't sue!!! I'm just a trying hard bitch who has a passion for writing.  
  
{A/n: I made this when I was just a kid. I don't know if my grammar's correct. I didn't proof read. You wanna know the story behind this fic?  
  
This is my first one, ever!!! I wrote a total of four 100-paged notebooks [punung-puno talaga!!! (Translation: It's really so full!)As in!!!]. I typed some of it in the computer (until Chapter 3 only) then I got tired. I'm not very patient at these things. I let my friends read it. They told me to post it on the net. I didn't know how back then so I didn't. yet. Then I forgot about it for awhile. And then when I finally decided to post it, I realized that the FIRST notebook was gone! Missing! It disappeared!!!! I told my friends that it had gone lost and "Momsy" [otherwise known as SUISHO_FOXEYES] (one of my friends) told me that "Lau" [otherwise known as SADEYES_547] (still one of my friends) had it. I talked to Lau but she said it wasn't with her. I mooned about it for days and I made up a decision. I would write it over again - Chapters 4 & 5 since those were the ones that had gone lost. But after a few days. Alas! Lau said sorry because it was with her after all! Thank You so much, Sadeyes_547!! I love you forever!!!!!!!!}  
  
(P.S. A/n: All the characters here are Out Of Character, I know. They're younger, blablabla- but it's my fic. my rules. Plus this is an Alternate Universe. My rules, My rules, My rules. bwahaha life is so good.)  
  
Chapter 1. Ditta: Crazy as Hell  
  
(A/n: Please pay attention to the character's first names, and not their family names. Oh, and the Goku in here is Son Goku of Saiyuki, not Dragonball.) (P.S. A/n: Sa mga Pilipino jan- sorry di ako magaling magtranslate eh!! Pasensya!!! [Translation: For the Filipinos out there- Sorry! I'm not good in translation!!!] Okay, let's resume. Promise, this is it.)  
  
"Oh my, I'm so sorry! Gosh! I didn't mean it!" Jenny said, embarrassed to bump a girl while eating ice cream. "Yeah, well I'm gonna have to wash that bag sooner or later anyway." said the smiling Ditta. "Murasaki Ditta at your service." The girl added, extending a hand. "Ikegami Jenny. Are you new here in Shohoku?" Jenny said as she returned the handshake. "Yeah, my family just moved here yesterday from Yokohama." She replied. "I guess you're gonna need a tour guide to this complicated campus, right?" Jenny asked. "I guess." "Come with me. oops! I forgot! I've gotta meet Charlene right about, now! Why don't you come and I'll introduce you to her?" asked Jenny. "Umm. sure! (It's about time someone said that to me.) hehe."  
Meanwhile. "Aarg! Where's that Jenchan?! She's late!!! .I'm gonna cook her for this! It's already 12:30 and my stomach's boiling!" Charlene reached for her cell phone and was about to call Jenny when she saw a familiar figure-no, make that two figures walking towards her. "Finally!! What took you so long?! Oh, excuse me for my rude behavior. I don't believe we've met before." Charlene said. "She's Murasaki Ditta. She's new here. She just moved from Yokohama. I bumped into her earlier that's why I was late. Sorry!" she reasoned. "Apology accepted. So, Ditta-do you have a brother?" Charlene smiled as they walked to the canteen.  
  
"Man she's sooo beautiful!! I can't get over it!!!" said Murasaki Aki dreamily. "And the best part is, we have the same family name but we're not at all related to each other!" he added. "How do you know?" asked Katsamaru Goku. "Jin told me!!" Aki defended. "It's true. My sister is not at all related to you." Murasaki Yujin said. "See?!" Aki said childishly. "But I am her brother and if you do anything bad to her. I will not look at you as my friend anymore..." Yujin added and looked at Aki fiercely.  
"So where'd you wanna go now?" Goku asked. "What about Gojyo's house? It's a few blocks away from here." Aki suggested. "Sure!" Yujin replied.  
"Hey man what's up?" Aki said as they arrived. "I'm cool. Who's our new pal here?" Sha Gojyo asked curiously. "Murasaki Yujin. Your next-door- neighbor. This Aki here wanted to meet me after she saw me with my younger sister, Ditta." Yujin replied. "Yeah man if you only saw her-WOW! And you know what-I actually thought Yujin was Ditta's boyfriend!" Aki laughed. "Wait a minute-you're Murasaki, right? And you're Murasaki too?!! Now how is that possible? Aren't you two like, relatives?" Rukawa Kaede said as he entered the living room. "Nope!" Aki and Yujin said in chorus.  
"By the way, where's that monkey Sakuragi?" Gojyo asked. "He's in the, umm. I really shouldn't tell." Kaede said as he signaled them closer. "Comfort Room!!" he whispered.  
  
"Guys, I received an invitation from Murasaki Aya to a party. Do any of you guys know her?" asked Ditta. "Yeah, she's a sophomore. Just like us. From class 2-a." replied Charlene. "She has a twin brother-Aki. He was my seatmate last year. By the way, we got invited too." Jenny added.  
"Do you think I should go?" Ditta asked. "Well, why not?!" Jenny said. "I don't know a lot of people here yet. What if I were humiliated?" Ditta worried. "Of course not! We'll be here for you! And besides, Aki wouldn't dare humiliate my friend. I don't think he's forgotten what I did to him last year. " Jenny said. "What did you do?" Ditta asked. "Oh yeah, I still remember!! Jenchan punched Aki hard on the nose because he made some comments about her hair. He was trying to cheer her up because she was in a bad mood but she took it seriously! Hehe." Charlene laughed. "I heard he likes you, Ditta." Jenny teased. "What?! Of course not.. Who would like me??" Ditta said humbly. "Uuuuooooy." they teased. "Let's go shop for something to wear. " Jenny said. "I'm not going to the party." Ditta declared. "Why not?!" asked Charlene. "Well I. I don't want Aki to think I like him." Ditta replied. "And how do you think will he ever know that what you're wearing's new? " Charlene said. "I guess you have a point there. okay, fine I'll go." Ditta finally agreed.  
"What am I going to wear?! " Aki asked Hanamichi worriedly. "Relax!!! I'm sure you'll come up with something sooner or later." Hanamichi said while munching a cookie. "C'mon let's go to the mall. I'd be damned if I don't buy something to wear!" Aki said as he pulled Hanamichi's arms. He almost choked!  
  
"Forget it!! I'm never gonna be able to find a dress that's truly me." Ditta said. "Oh c'mon, you're losing hope already?! Here, try this on." Charlene said. "Okay, fine. " Ditta said. "Nice!!!" she murmured. It was a scarlet party dress with little butterflies in front. "Hey, that is totally you!!!" Jenny said as Ditta walked out of the dress room. "Yup, you like it?" Ditta asked. "I like it?! Are you kidding me?! I love it!!" Charlene replied. "Huh! Finally! I was about to give up back there. phew..." Ditta lied.  
  
"Ouch! Can't you see where you're going?!" Ditta said angrily. "Oh, you mean it's my fault?! Oh, I mean. SORRY. I really am." Aki apologized, surprised to see Ditta. "So sorry ma'am." he added as he picked the scarlet dress and gave it back to Ditta. "I'm Murasaki Aki. I and my sister Aya invited you to the party. Remember her? We're twins." Aki said. "Umm, Aki? ...Murasaki Aki?" Ditta asked. "Uh, yeah. you know me? I'm in class 2-c." Aki said. "Umm, will you go to the party?" Aki added, hoping she'd say yes. "Uh, yeah, I think so. Umm, I have to go now. I'm meeting my friends at the food court. If you wanna come, that's cool. But if you don't, that's cool too." Ditta said. "Um, is it really okay?" Aki asked. Ditta nodded. "Yeah, I'd like to go with you." Aki said, blushing.  
"Hey, what took you so long?" Jenny asked. "Huh?!" said Charlene when she saw Aki with Ditta. Jenny and Charlene looked at each other. They smiled childishly. "So, Aki. Don't you think Ditta's kinda. different? (kakaiba?!!)" Jenny asked. "Umm, what do you mean?" aki said, blushing. "Like, she's different from other girls?" Charlene smiled. "Umm, guys, excuse me for a while." Ditta said as she walked towards the comfort room.  
"You can answer our question now. She's not here anymore." Jenny said. "You. you know?!" Aki asked. "Yeah, we know!" they said in chorus. "Well, I. can you tell me more about her?" Aki asked. "Not here, not now. Meet us at the bus stop tomorrow, 3:30 pm if you like." Charlene said. "Hush-she's coming!" Jenny said.  
  
"Okay. What did you do in there?" Charlene asked. "What kind of question is that?!!" Ditta asked, smiling goofily. "Well it's a curious question." Jenny said. She couldn't think of anything more to say. "Do I have to answer that?!" Ditta said. "Yeah, if you wanna know what we talked about while you were gone." Jenny said. "Ahem." Aki coughed falsely. Ditta blushed. She's slowly getting the picture. "You are sooo bad.!" Ditta said as they laughed together. Well, except Aki. He didn't laugh at all. He felt extremely ashamed of himself.  
"Ditta, I'm so sorry." Aki said. "For what?!" Ditta said. "We were just laughing because we didn't make any sense at all!! Hehe." she added. "We're always this weird." Jenny said. "Especially that saru Ditta!!!" Charlene said. "Hey!!" Ditta said, still laughing.  
Aki smiled. Boy was he relieved! "phew!" He said to himself. For a minute there he thought Ditta already knew that he had a crush on her. (As if it's not obvious yet!!)  
  
"This party totally rocks!!! Thanks for inviting us, Aya!" Ditta said. "Don't thank me; I'm not the first person who thought of inviting you. But anyway, welcome to our Pre-valentine's Party!" Aya said.  
Many people are already there although the party just started. When Aki saw Ditta, he immediately got a coke and walked towards her. "Hi! I'm glad you came!" Aki said as he gave the coke to Ditta. "(I'm glad you came too!) Umm, yeah- I came alright. hehe." Ditta smiled. "Wanna dance?" Aki asked.  
As they were dancing, brilliant lights showered them. The romantic music made Ditta's eyes glimmer. Suddenly, an unexpected thing happened. Ditta tripped and fell! She fell flat on the floor.  
"Ahahahaha!" the people laughed. Someone even turned off the music. Ditta heard so many laughs, including Aki's. She stood up as Jenny and Charlene arrived on the scene. "Daijoubu desu ka?" asked Charlene. Ditta stormed out of the room and out of the house as Aki, Jenny and Charlene followed. "Ditta-gomenasai!!" Aki shouted as the music went back on. "Please slow down, Ditta!" Jenny screamed. "Wait-I think we should leave her alone for a while." said Charlene. "But I." Aki refused. "We'll go talk to her later. Just go away for now." Jenny said. Aki finally agreed, feeling guilty.  
Ditta was sobbing hard now. She came to the bench on the side of the road. "Are you okay, miss?" asked an invisible mysterious guy. "No." replied Ditta as the guy became visible now. He sat on the bench beside her.  
"Gojyo. Sha Gojyo. I'm a friend of your brother, Yujin." Gojyo said as he introduced himself. "I guess you already know me since you know Jin. Aren't you a friend of Aki also?" Ditta asked. "Yeah, we're friends. Before. Actually, we were friends until about a week ago. We had a fight." He said.  
"Why?" asked Ditta. "See, we were all at my house watching a movie. He kept blabbing about you-'Ditta's so cute!!'-'Ditta's so wonderful!!'-'I can't wait 'til the party!!' I got so annoyed I punched him and we ended up kicking each other's butts. But I don't know, I guess I was too sensitive." Gojyo said. "And why were you all of a sudden high blood?" asked Ditta curiously. "It was my favorite movie!!" (liar liar.) Gojyo smiled a little bit after he realized how stupid it sounded.  
"And so now I'm not invited to the party." he added. "Ooh, so is that why you're sulking here in the dark?" teased Ditta. "No!!! Of course not. my parents-they decided to have a divorce. You probably don't understand. but that's okay, I don't expect you to. I just need someone to listen." Gojyo said. "Go on. I'm here." she said. "Okay. This is how the story goes."  
  
"Sorry, we can't find her anywhere. We've already been to different places but she wasn't in any one of them." Jenny said. "We even called her house. His brother answered the phone. He went nuts!!!" Charlene said.  
"Well, have you tried the school?" asked Aki. "No, but I don't think she's there." said Charlene. "It's worth a try. C'mon. AYA!!! I'll go for a short walk outside. You take care of everything!!" Aki shouted as they walked out of the house.  
  
"It's okay to cry. my brother cries too sometimes." Ditta said as she tried to comfort Gojyo. "I'm sorry you have to see me cry like this. You might think I'm gay but I'm not. I'm just really emotional sometimes." Gojyo said. Ditta smiled at him. They have been talking for hours now. It's almost midnight. "Oh sh*t I have to go now. my mom set a curfew of not later than midnight. Go home too. Call me. Here's my number. Or better yet, I'll come visit you at your house. Is that okay?" Ditta said. "Yeah. Thanks. I've only been open to you about this. My friends don't know what I just told you. Thanks a lot."  
  
"Where were you?! I've been worried all night about you!!! Where have you been?!" Yujin said after Ditta arrived. "I just hung out." Ditta said care freely. "Hung out WHERE?!" Yujin said angrily. "Just. well-mom and dad said that my curfew time is midnight. It's midnight, and I'm here, aren't I?! And nothing bad happened to me, you can't deny that." Ditta said.  
"Can I at least know who you were with?" Yujin lowered his voice. "Gojyo." Ditta smiled as if she already forgot what had happened earlier at the dance floor.  
  
"So, what happened to you at the party?" Charlene asked. "Well, nothing. I just went for a little walk outside and ended up having a long conversation with Sha Gojyo." Ditta answered happily. "Gojyo? Isn't that the red-haired guy?" Jenny asked. "Yeah." Ditta said dreamily.  
"So what did you talk about all night?" Charlene asked. "Just. you know. stuff." Ditta replied. "Well what kind of stuff? " Jenny asked. "His family. He's really nice. Like a best friend or something." "Ahem! Or something!!!" Jenny teased.  
"Uhh, that reminds me. I've gotta meet someone. see you guys later!" Charlene said as she headed towards the library.  
  
"Have you been waiting for a long time now?" she said. "Umm, no. actually I just got here. Hehe." Hanamichi said, smiling. "At the party-why were you so shy? I mean. You shouldn't. Coz you."  
"Shhh!" shouted the librarian as the other students look at them.  
"Umm. I'm always that shy but with you, I don't feel shy at all!! I don't know why though." he said as Charlene blushed secretly.  
"Uhh, you don't have to say yes but. Do you wanna.?"  
"Shhh!" shouted the librarian again.  
"We better move to a better place." laughed Charlene.  
  
"Uhh, what were you saying back there?" asked Charlene. "Nothing." Hanamichi said. "Oh, c'mon. I really wanna know." Charlene said. (fishing- fishing of Charlene*) "Do you wanna go out with me sometime?"  
  
Kring!!! "Moshi moshi! Oh I'm sorry you have the wrong number. Hai. Sayonara!"  
Kring!!! "Moshi moshi! They're not here at the moment. Do you wanna leave a message? Okay. Sayonara!  
  
Kring!!! "Aarg! (Bwisit na teleponong 'yan!) (Translation: That f*ckin' phone!) I'm not picking it up this time!" Ditta said. Moshi moshi! This is the Murasaki's residence We're not here at the moment so please leave a message after the beep. BEEP! "Ditta-if you're there, please pick up. I need to talk to you." The voice said. "(Oopsie, it's Gojyo! Gotta pick up.) .He, hello? Gojyo? What's the matter?" Ditta asked. "Umm, Hi. how are you?" asked Gojyo. "I'm fine!.  
  
Everything's a-okay! How 'bout you?" asked Ditta cheerfully  
"Actually. I'm not as okay as you are. Remember when I said that my parents are going to have a divorce? "Yeah. (Who wouldn't remember?) What about it?" she asked. "Well, not only that! My mom's gonna live somewhere else! And she's taking my sister! Sh*t! I can't handle this anymore! What am I supposed to do?!" Gojyo said.  
"Well, have you tried talking to them? She asked. "Well, no. But I don't think they'll listen to me." he said. "I think it's worth a try." She said. "Yeah, I guess. I'll, talk to you later. I gotta talk to my sister. bye. (Aishiteru.)"  
Kring!!! "Hello? Gojyo? I knew you forgot something. you forgot to say thanks, you goofball!" Ditta teased. "Umm. This is Aki. Please don't hang up. I really need to tell you something." Aki said. "And what makes you think I'll listen to you?!" Ditta said angrily. "C'mon Ditta. you gotta let me explain what happened at the party." Aki pleaded. "One minute. Hayaku! I've a lot more things to do. Hmph!" Ditta said snobbishly.  
"I just wanna say. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh at you. I laughed because of Tobayashi Omiyage." Aki explained. "What's her connection to this?!" Ditta asked. "Well, she had on a blindfold. At that moment, she was playing truth or dare with her friends. She picked a dare. Her dare was to tickle the first person she came across  
* fishing for compliment [or something else.] with. That was me. Aside from the blindfold she was also asked to wear an earpiece so that she wouldn't hear the voice of the person she's tickling. I already talked to her. She wants to talk to you. At the canteen tomorrow. I really didn't mean to laugh."  
"Hello? Gojyo? Remember when I told you that Aki laughed at me? Well, it turns out someone tickled him. Can you believe it?! Tobayashi Omiyage. She was in a blindfold plus an earpiece. He didn't really laugh at me after all!" Ditta said. "Hey. I told you everything's gonna be okay. (Damn I feel kinda jealous.)" Gojyo said. "Thanks, BFF*! You know, I really mean that." Sha said. "Yeah well. I'm really lucky to have crossed roads with you. I never had a friend that's this close to me. And I've never been open to anybody before. Thanks for everything." Said Gojyo. "Whoa! Wait a minute. You're not thinking of committing suicide, are you? Don't give me drama. I might just cry..!" Ditta said. "Well you started it!"  
  
At the canteen the next day. "So that's what really happened." said Omiyage. "There's Aki now! Thanks, Miya. I've gotta apologize to him. Ja matta ne!" said Ditta.  
"Aki..! Huh?!" Ditta was astonished. Ditta saw Aki laughing with Jenny under the shade of the tree. The two of them alone. Alone. "Stupid Aki! Shine!" shouted Ditta as she threw a stone to Aki.  
"Ditta! Doshite?!" Aki asked. "Ditta! It's not what you think!!!" shouted Jenny as she ran towards Ditta. "I thought I could trust you two. I should've known!" she said as she ran towards Gojyo's house.  
  
Meanwhile. "I think you like her." Kaede said. "I don't know man. I really don't know." Gojyo's voice trailed off. "Ooh. this means trouble! If Aki found out that you like Ditta, he's going to cook you!" Goku said. "Why, are you gonna tell him?!" Gojyo said in a threatening voice. "Maybe. not! Hehe. of course not." Goku said.  
Bang! The front door opened instantly. "Ditta!" they yelled in chorus. "Speaking of the dev---" Goku muttered as Gojyo covered his mouth. "What did you hear?" Kaede asked. "What are you talking about?!" Ditta said. "Phew." Gojyo said. "Umm, so. what brings you to my humble home?" Gojyo asked. "It's that bakeru Aki!!! Uhh, Umm. Can we talk privately..?" she said seriously. "Ahem." Kaede and Goku coughed. "What's up with them?!" Ditta asked curiously. "C'mon. let's go to my tree house." Gojyo said. "Woah! You're too fast man! Not only will Aki kill you, Jin will too!!" Goku shrieked. "Yurusai!!!" [sabay sakal kay Goku] (Translation: he said as he strangled Goku's neck)  
  
"I was on my way to Aki - I was going to apologize for my rude behavior when I saw him with my ex-friend Jenchan. They were so sweet!" Ditta sobbed. "Maybe, just maybe. you misunderstood?" he said as Ditta cried even harder. "C'mon, I know how great Aki's admiration for you is. Believe me! (I even punched him for it) .But I've got a plan."  
  
Monday-Lunch break, at the canteen. "Quick! Let's do it! Aki's coming!" Ditta whispered to Gojyo as Aki came in. They pretended to laugh as though they're having fun together as a couple. Aki looked. No, Aki stared. [It's impolite to stare] Gojyo put His arms around Ditta. Aki's jaw dropped. He was so shocked. He watched in horror as Ditta put a spoonful of mashed potatoes in Gojyo's mouth. He made it look like the food was good, although it stunk. Suddenly, he shouted, "What a cheap rag!" He couldn't take it any longer. He ran as fast as he can, dropping his tray of lunch. "Gee, I didn't expect that kind of reaction from him." she gasped. "Gojyo- your plan sucks." How's she gonna tell him how she really feels now?  
"Umm, Ditta. we should really talk. About what happened under the tree?" Jenny suddenly appeared. "I guess I could talk to you since you're my ex-friend and all." Ditta said. "It's like this. I like Jin, believe it or not. But I can't talk to you since I know you and Jin just had a fight. So I talked to Aki instead since they're friends and all. And I don't really like Aki. Why would I like Aki when I already know that you like him?" Jenny said. "I don't believe it! I misunderstood him again! And to think that I made that stupid plan with Gojyo?! Aarg! Where's Aki now? I've gotta talk to him. (I hope he's not with somebody this time.)" Ditta said.  
  
"Aki? Hey. cool it a bit. I'm really sorry-I have this complicated weird mind. I always jump to conclusions. (Plus I get so jealous.) Can you forgive me for what I did? .and did?" Ditta said and smiled, hoping the answer would be yes.  
"What about Gojyo? What just happened back there?" he said, not returning Ditta's gaze. "It was our vicious little plan. ahe, he." Ditta said, and then looked down.  
"So I guess we're friends again?" she asked. "Whoa! Wait a minute; just hold on for a second." He said. "What..?" she asked. "You hurt me." "Yeah, I did." "You humiliated me!" "I guess I did."  
* Best Friends Forever  
  
"You made me look so stupid!" "Sorry 'bout that." "You made me feel really jealous!" "Yup. Did that one too." "You're going on a date with me..!" "Don't push it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kring! "Moshi moshi! Oh, hello Ditta." Gojyo said as he answered the phone. "(Bati na kami!) (Translation: We're friends again!!!)We're friends again!" she said cheerfully. "Well, congratulations! (poor me...)" he said. "Sorry, but I can't come to your house tomorrow. I've got a date with him. Seeya!" Ditta said as she hung up the phone. "I guess you don't have time for me anymore now that you have Aki back." Gojyo said to the "Ditta-less" telephone line.  
  
Meanwhile on the date of Charlene and Hanamichi. "Hai. And now I'm here. Still healthy and still wealthy! Hehe." said Charlene as she and Hanamichi laughed at each other. Suddenly, [as if intentionally] Hanamichi bumped the chocolate milkshake. It ended up in Charlene's blouse. Pure white blouse. (get the point?) "Kuso! Aarg! My maid's going to kill me!" she said irritably. "Oops. clumsy me. Gomenasai! Wait a minute, I have a spare shirt you could use for the meantime. But it's a basketball uniform. Gomen! Gomen! Let me take home your blouse. I'll be the one to wash it." Hanamichi smiled goofily. "Well, okay. Just be careful with it. And thanks. by the way. I'll go change for a while." she said, blushing.  
  
"Whoa! Is that number 10, Sakuragi Hanamichi's girlfriend?! Look, she's wearing his uniform!" a girl said. "You're right! How lucky she is." another one said. "Wow! You look cool! You could now join the team!" he complimented. "No thanks. I'm not really good at playing basketball. Actually, I don't know how to play! Hehe." she said. "Want me to teach you how?" Hanamichi asked. "Umm, okay. as long as I don't get embarrassed." She answered. "Don't worry. It'll be only the two of us in the court. By the way, you can keep that shirt. It suits you." He said. "Oh yeah? Well I don't mind giving you my blouse."  
  
"This place is beautiful. Thanks for bringing me here, Aki." Ditta said. "It's one of my favorite places here in Tokyo." Aki said. "Umm, Aki? I gotta tell you something. Don't be mad. I wanna be your friend." Ditta said. "Why would I be mad at that? I wanna be your friend too!" Aki said. "Well, that's not it. I mean, that's it." Ditta said. "Huh? I don't get it." Aki said. "I wanna be just your friend." She said. "Huh?! Why?!" Aki said. "Well, I've been thinking a lot lately. it bothers me, coz what I've been thinking a lot lately, is about. Gojyo." she explained. "Understand what I mean? I'm not sure if he likes me but, somehow I've developed some kind of 'crush' on him." She added. "Gomenasai." Aki said, head down. "Doshite?" she asked. "Because if I had only known you had some kind of crush on him, I never should have invited you to this date." he replied. "Don't be. It's my fault. I have this constantly changing mind and a hard- to-understand heart. Gomenasai." She said. "It's okay. I'm kind of getting the idea that you're not the one for me anyway. Friends?"  
  
"Hey? Why are you home?" Aya asked. "Aren't you supposed to be in a date with Ditta?" Aya added. "She broke with me. Technically." Aki answered shortly. "Why?!" Aya put down her violin for a while. "She--likes Gojyo." Aki smiled falsely. "Why are you here? Don't you have an audition?" Aki asked. "Oh no. It's cancelled." Aya reached for her violin and started playing. "Can you please play something else? Here I am in a bad mood and you're playing that-that slow mellow tune...!" Aki said. "Well I don't have a choice! This was what my mentor suggested I play. And is it my fault someone here's gone sentimental?" Aya smiled and kept on playing. "Well, could you at least go to your room and practice there?!" Aki said irritably. "No. I like practicing here in the living room. And besides. I like to irritate you." Aya said as she played. "Fine! I'll go to my room. Happy now?!" Aki said. "Somebody got busted today!" Aya teased. "Aarg!!!" Aki yelled as he headed for his room. "Okay. now I'm happy." Aya smiled happily. 


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I own this fic but not the characters of any existing animes. Please don't sue me. I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare. I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair. Nobody cares cause I'm alone and the world is having more fun than me tonight...(i-correct nyo ko pag mali lyrics ko. TRANSLATION: Correct me if my lyrics are wrong!!!)..... Too bad I don't own the song either.  
  
Chapter 2. The Beginning of Puppy Love  
"Wow! White roses! My favorite." Jenny said as she smelled the roses she just received on the door. "From who?" Ditta asked while munching potato chips at the living room of the Ikegami residence on this bright early Saturday morning. "Hmm. let's see. Doesn't say." Jenny replied. "May I have a look?" Charlene asked as Jenny gave the roses to her. "Looks like you have a secret admirer! Nice. plus it has a poem! Look, I'll read it aloud:  
Tell me you love me, my heart is empty.  
Let the tears flow, my eyes are dry.  
Too long has discouragement bound me.  
Lift my heart, let me fly.  
Tell me you love me, my hope has diminished.  
Tell me of your faith and love.  
Remind me that we are created  
to live on Earth as Heaven above.  
Tell me you love me, fill my heart with compassion  
And open my eyes, I've been blinded by you.  
Remind me that not all men are rivals,  
that I should be loving and kind.  
Serve me another helping-  
more Jenny smiles for my heart.  
To love you, encourage me-  
those higher dimensions of love I may know."  
"Aak!" Ditta choked. "That, that poem. It's oddly familiar! It's as if someone already read that to me before or something." Ditta said. "Maybe. one thing's for sure. Whoever sent this must be so sweet." Jenny said dreamily. "Hey, maybe you read it in some magazine or book. You love to read, don't you?" Charlene said. "Right. Or someone must have sent you this poem, in your past life." Jenny said dramatically. They all laughed.  
"Who do you think sent these roses plus this poem?" Charlene asked. "Let's see. Who smiled at you yesterday?" Ditta asked. "I don't know!" Jenny replied. "Well, who else aside from us knows that your favorite flowers are white roses?" Charlene asked. "C'mon, everybody knows that I love white roses." Jenny said. Ditta sighed. "Well, whoever this person is, I'm still Yujin forever!!! (Yujin parin ako!) (Translation: I'm Yujin forever!)Heiwa, Ditta!" Jenny said. "Yuck! Eew! That's gross!" Ditta shrieked.  
"I'm bored here. C'mon let's go to the park." Charlene said. "Yeah- and Ditta'll go crazy at the monkey bars again!" Jenny laughed.  
  
At the park. "Hi! I'm Murasaki Aya. Remember me? I'm Aki's sister." Aya smiled. "This is Tobayashi Omiya-" "We already met. Hi, Miya!" Ditta said. "As I was saying. This is Morisato Tomoko." Aya said. "Hi Tomochan." Jenny said cheerfully. "We've been playing all kinds of games and we're kind of getting bored now. Why don't you join us? We could play. Truth or dare!! Are you in? Ditta?" asked Omiyage. "Yeah, if Jen and Chacha joins." Ditta said. "Okay, I'm in!" Charlene said. "What are you waiting for? Spin the bottle!" Jenny said happily.  
"Aha. Jenchan, right? Truth? .or dare?" Aya asked. "Umm, Dare." She said. "Okay. huddle up, guys." Tomoko said. After a while. "Okay. Here's your dare: Put your head inside the trashcan for 20 seconds." Charlene said. And she did it! She really did it! [Omedeto, Jen!]  
The next person was Omiyage. She picked truth. [natakot sa dare!] (Translation: Got scared of the dare!!) "Okay-who's your first love?" Ditta asked. Tomoko was holding her hands. "Uh, okay okay! Aki! Heiwa!" Ditta smiled. She became the next victim. She picked truth too.  
"Who is your present love?" Omiyage asked and held Ditta's hands. "Gojyo! Yatsami Gojyo!" Ditta shouted in pain. Omiyage smiled. Ditta smiled back at her. "Ditta, you have control of the bottle now.  
She spun it. It pointed back at her. "Hey! No fair!" Ditta wailed. "Hehe! There's no rule that stops us from asking you again!" Charlene laughed. "Okay then. truth." Ditta said. "Okay. why do like Gojyo?" Jenny asked. She held Ditta's hands. "Give 10 reasons." Aya laughed. "Hey! No fair! That's like, already 10 Questions in one! Ouch!" Ditta shrieked. "Okay okay! He's funny, friendly, umm, kawaii, karei na." Ditta said. "Whoo! Gorgeous?! Whoa, girl!" Jenny said. "Okay, go on." Tomoko said. "He's tall, uh, amazing eyes, humble. how many more?" she asked. "Four more. Go on." Aya said. Omiyage giggled. "Funny? No. I've already said that. Sweet, gentle." Ditta trailed off. She thought of the time they did their plan. His arms around her. even for just a while. "Ooh. gentle!" Omiyage laughed. "He has a cute smile. and he's not fair." Ditta said. "Okay. That's 10!" Jenny said as she let go of her hands. "Huh?! He's not fair?! What do you mean by that?!" Aya asked. "Well, no offense to others but. I don't like guys who're fair. As in they have a fair complexion." Ditta explained. "Oh. you mean you like guys who are not dark, is that it?" Tomoko asked. "Yeah." Ditta smiled. "I don't know about you guys but I also like dark guys." Tomoko smiled. "I like all guys with different skin tones." Charlene said. "Me, I like guys who have fair complexion." Jenny said.  
"Well anyway---what about our game? C'mon Ditta, spin the bottle." Omiyage said. "Before I do, please don't tell anybody about what I just told you guys okay?" Ditta pleaded. "Sure." They all said.  
"Ha! Jen!" Ditta teased. She picked truth. "Okay, why do like my kyodai, Jin?" asked Ditta. "Give 20 reasons." Ditta laughed. "Hey! No fair!" Jenny wailed. "Just kidding! 10." Ditta said. "Okay. cute, funny, sexy." Jenny trailed off as she thought of Yujin's amazing body. "SEXY?! Eew." Ditta shrieked. ".has tantalizing eyes, mature, not too sensitive, gentleman, tall, practical, sweet and friendly. There!" Jenny said in relief. "You really do like him. Coz you said 11 reasons!" Ditta said.  
"Don't worry. I'll tell him to court you before you fall for your secret admirer! Hehe!" Ditta laughed. "SHHH!!!" Jenny and Charlene said. "secret admirer?!" Tomoko, Aya and Omiyage said. "Oopsie. it just slipped. Gomen!" Ditta said. "Don't worry. We can keep a secret. We'll not tell anybody." Omiyage said.  
"Okay, let's just talk about that later." Jenny said as she turned the bottle. It pointed towards Charlene. "Is Sakuragi Hanamichi your boyfriend?" Aya asked. Jenny held her hands. [long silence.] "Owie!!! I don't know! I don't know! Okay, okay! It's true!" Charlene said. "Happy now, Jen?! I should've picked a dare." she added as she looked at her red hands. Ditta and Tomoko giggled. Charlene turned the bottle.  
"Aha! Aya! Finally! I've been waiting for this moment to arrive. Let me hold your hands. Truth? .or dare?" Ditta said dramatically. "Truth." She answered. "Who's your crush?" Tomoko asked excitedly. "Umm. No one!!! Ouchie! Don't tell anyone okay? .It's. ouch! KAEDE!" She screamed in pain. Everyone stared at her in shock. "You mean. Rukawa Kaede?!" Ditta asked. "Yeah. That Kaede." Aya smiled goofily. "Rukawa! Rukawa! L-O-V-E Rukawa!" they chanted while teasing Aya. She blushed.  
"Okay, Tomo! You're up!" Jenny said. She picked truth. [walang may gustong mag-dare!] (Translation: No one wants a dare!)"Who is your crush?" Ditta asked. "Four letters. Ouch! Katsamaru Goku! He's so cute eh." Tomoko smiled. "Thanks for that extra information, Tomo!" Aya laughed. Ditta's phone rang. "Umm, excuse me guys." Ditta said as she went away.  
"I gotta go. My mom said I have to go home now. Jenny- wanna come and visit Yujin?" Ditta teased. "No thanks." Jenny smiled. "Bye, guys! Sayonara!" Ditta waved as she left. "Ja!" they said.  
  
"Uh, Hello? Aki? Is Aya there? Yup. Hai. Okay. Hello Aya?" he said. Aya was shocked! "Listen. I was thinking maybe we could go out sometime. is it okay if I take you to dinner? On Saturday? That's if you like." He gushed. "Well, umm. yeah, okay." she blushed.  
  
With his heart beating loudly, Kaede held out his hand to wipe Aya's cheek. It had spaghetti sauce. Aya blushed deeply. "So, Kaede, how do you like Yujin so far?" asked Aya. "I like him! He's cool. I only wish he could be more open with us. After all, we are his friends, right? Coz that's what I like in a person. Being open." He said. [kakaibang Rukawa yata to ah..!] (Translation: What a different Rukawa... don't you agree?)  
"How about Ditta? How do you like her?" he added. "She's weird! Kinda funny, but is always jumping to conclusions. I still remember the time when she thought Jenny and Aki had a thing. By the way, does Jin like Jenny?" Aya asked. "Yup. He likes her alright. But don't tell him I told you." Kaede said. "Well why doesn't he make a move if he likes her?" Aya asked. "I think he's already doing that." Kaede said. "Huh?!" Aya asked. "It's like this...."  
  
"Daijoubu desu ka? Miss?" Aki asked worriedly as he looked at the lady lying on the floor of the hallway. "It's almost 7:00 pm. This girl's lucky that I passed by. No one's here anymore. What if she's left here until tomorrow?" he thought. "Oh gosh! This girl fainted!" he suddenly realized. He slowly and shakily loosened her uniform. Then he fanned her with a notebook. "Oh what am I going to do? " he thought. Then he went to the fountain to wet his hands then shook them in front of the girl's face. "Huh?! Miya?! Is that you?! One of Aya's best friends fainted!)"  
"Tobayashi Omiyage. 2-a." Aki whispered as he looked at her i.d. "Oh wait. I have 'spirit of ammonia'. Good thing Aya forced me to bring this thing wherever I go." He opened his bag and reached for the small bottle. He put it near Omiyage's nose. "Uhh. Huh? Where am I?" Omiyage said half- consciously. "Miya? You fainted. It's late and I'm the only person left here. I did my project. That's why I came home late." Aki explained.  
"What time is it?" Omiyage asked. "It's almost 7:15 pm. C'mon. I'll take you home." Aki said. "Thanks, Aki." Omiyage said. "Uhh!" she fainted again. Aki tried to catch her. "Yare yare!" he said, realizing how heavy she is. He laid her down for a while.  
Suddenly, he found himself leaning over her. closing his eyes. pack!!! Omiyage slapped his face. "Gomen!" he said. But Omiyage dozed off again. "Hay." Aki sighed, feeling guilty and at the same time feeling stunned at what he attempted to do.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Whoever's your secret admirer, he must be so rich!!" Tomoko said as Jenny opened a pack of the most expensive chocolates in town. "And sweet." Jenny added. "Hey-let me see! Huh?! .wait a minute; I think I may have a hint as to who sent you these." Ditta slowly formed a smile. "Tell us!" Charlene, Aya, Jenny and Omiyage pleaded. "It's just a guess! I'm not yet a hundred percent sure, okay?" Ditta said. "Just tell us!" Omiyage said. "Yeah, tell us!" Aya said. "Well, if it is him, I really shouldn't tell. I mean, I wanna see his other styles. It's his first time to court. So I won't tell. I might spoil his style." Ditta said.  
  
That afternoon, Gojyo and Ditta were at the tree house. Gojyo's having another hesitation. ".should I tell you or not? Should I confess now?" he thought. "Let's play another game. I'm sick of this. You distribute this time." Ditta gave the deck of cards to Gojyo.  
"Aha! You lose again! That's three times in a row now!" Gojyo teased. "Okay, fine. You don't have to rub it in. and you're just really lucky today, that's the reason you're winning." Ditta said. "And quit teasing me. Just tell me my punishment.." She said. "Don't think you'll get sympathy from me. coz even though you're a girl I won't lighten up on you." Ha said. Ditta smiled. "Okay, take your shirt off." He said. "Huh?! Not fair! I won't!!!" Ditta said. "Just kidding. ['kaw naman, tinotoo mo.] (Translation: You took it seriously??)Get me snacks. They're in the dining table. Go!" he pointed strictly. Ditta shrugged.  
While she's gone, Gojyo practiced his confession. "Ditta, I like you. I've like you for a long time now. No, that's not it. Ditta, I love you. Man! Ditta, marry me." He said and blushed by himself. "Ditta, I like you. I 'like you' like you. Di---" "Yup! I'm here!" Ditta interrupted. "Here's your food!" Ditta said cheerfully. "Uh, thanks." He said. "No sweat. I pick the next game. Let's play. poker." Ditta said.  
"Ditta, I have to tell you something. I." Gojyo trailed off. Ditta put down the cards. Gojyo did the same. "No, Gojyo. Let me talk first. I have to tell you something too." She said. "You sound serious. (my confession can wait.) What is it?" he asked. "I don't like Aki after all. I, like somebody else. He's much nicer and I really 'like him' like him." She said. "Oh no, did she hear me practicing earlier?" he thought. "Wh..wh..who?" He asked shakily. "Don't be mad." she trailed off. "Just tell me." Gojyo said jealously. "Okay. but before I say who, promise me we're still gonna be friends." Ditta said. "Okay. I promise. Cross my heart." He said. ".you." Ditta looked down. "What?!" he said in shock. [long silence] "I'm sorry, I should've never told you." Ditta said as she tried to force herself not to cry. Gojyo was so shocked he couldn't say anything. "I-better-leave-now." Ditta said as she started to leave. "No, wait! Don't leave!" he grabbed her arm. She sobbed even harder. "I, uh. 'like you' like you too. you know." he said. He wiped her tears.  
  
"You are so beautiful to me." someone sang on the top of his voice. "Aya! Wake up! Some crazy guy's singing outside. Would you tell him to go away? He wouldn't listen to me." Ha said to Aya. "People are still sleeping on this side of the world you know!" he went to the terrace and screamed at the guy outside. "Okay! I'm up! What crazy foolishness are you up to now, Aki?" Aya said sleepily. "Look who's outside, singing 'you are so beautiful to me'!" Aki said. Aya stood up and went to the terrace. "Huh?! What are you doing here, Kaede?!" she said. ".gotcha, Aya!" Aki laughed. "Shut up!" Aya said to Aki, but then smiled after. "What are you doing, Kaede?!" Aya smiled. "I love you Aya! You are so beautiful to me!" Kaede sang. "Duwap duwap!" Yujin and Goku sang in the background. "Ahahaha!" Aya laughed. "Just what are you trying to prove here..?" Aya laughed some more. "It's that I wanna be more than your friend now! Be my girl, Aya!" Kaede bravely said. [ibang iba yata 'to sa Rukawang kilala ko ah..!] (Translation: This is really a different Rukawa from the Rukawa I know!! Super!!!)  
  
"So, you wanna go for a short walk on the park?" Hanamichi asked. "Umm, okay!" she replied. When they arrived, Hanamichi held her hand. "Chacha-when we grow up what major will you take?" Hanamichi asked. "Probably Hotel and Restaurant Management. I hear that it's really nice." She said. "Me, I'll take criminology. That's if I don't get a basketball scholarship." He said proudly.  
"Umm, criminology? .That's like--low, isn't it?" she said. Hanamichi let go of her hand. "No! As a matter of fact I think it's a great course! It's not at all cheap!" he said angrily. "I didn't say that it's cheap!" Charlene defended herself. "But that's what you meant, didn't you? And it's not low as well!" Hanamichi went ballistic. Charlene ran. Hanamichi didn't even move an inch. He was too mad to.  
  
"Hello?! Charlene, please pick up. I'm really sorry about what I said. If you like I'll not take criminology. [parang baligtad yata..!] (Translation: Seems like the opposite..!)Just for you. Please pick up!" Hanamichi said. [no sign of Charlene picking up..] "Okay then. I'll call again later. Aishiteru." he said and hung up the phone. Hanamichi stared at the picture of Charlene at his desk.  
Charlene picked up the phone. Kri--- she heard the dial tone. She hesitated to call back Hanamichi. She put the phone back to the receiver. She picked it up again; then decided to cry all over again. (cry nalang ako- atleast I don't have to talk.) (Translation: I'll just cry- at least I don't have to talk!)  
  
The next week, Hanamichi and Charlene were still in a fight. Just to get Hanamichi out of her mind, Charlene approached the table of Goku in the canteen. "Hi. Can I sit with you for a while?" she asked. "Okay. yeah..!" Goku replied.  
"So, what course are you gonna take when the time comes? Me, I like nursing." Goku asked, having no idea that that topic had been the reason why Charlene and Hanamichi fought in the first place. Of course [pun] this reminded Charlene of Hanamichi so she just looked down at her hands. "Sorry. Did I say something wrong? .you had a fight with him, didn't you? You wanna talk about it?" Goku asked.  
  
"It was really very stupid. I was really stupid. I said to him that the course he wants to take is. low. He freaked, naturally." She explained. "Well what course was it?" Goku asked coolly. "Criminology." Charlene answered. Goku stared at her. Then laughed. Hard. Charlene smiled. Then her smile grew to laughter. "You make me laugh!! Hana seldom does that. He's usually so serious and quiet." she said. "Oo nga, pansin ko nga." (Translation: Yeah, i noticed.) Goku thought to himself. "Shish! Don't tell me I'm falling again! .me and my foolish heart!" Charlene said to herself and looked at Goku's laughing face.  
  
"Hmm. Chacha must have left this in here. Hmm. last entry: 'Today I sat with Goku. He's so nice. He's not like Hana. That is-not serious at all. I think I like him more than Hanamichi now. At least I can be sure of Goku's future. Not like Hana's criminology." Hanamichi said. He was reading Charlene's diary. He got it from her locker. Luckily he has a spare key. Plus, it's already 6pm and everybody's home by now.  
  
The next day. "Hey Goku! Come here!" Hanamichi screamed after their classes had ended. Goku followed Hanamichi having no idea what's going to happen to him. Pow! Hanamichi punched Goku. "Stay away from her! 'Coz there's plenty more where that came from!" he screamed. "Who are you talking about?!" Goku asked. "Oh you know very well what I'm talking about!" Hanamichi said then ran home as fast as he can.  
  
"Oh wait. it has a note. It goes." Jenny said as she reached for the pink stationary inside the envelope. ".I bring to you a pet His name is a secret. He's not at all worthy to be called cheap. So I'm giving you the chance, the chance of this hamster for you to keep." She prompted. "Woow. now I know he's not an American. His poem's a little bit. dented." Omiyage smiled as she played with Jenny's new hamster.  
"What will you call him?" Ditta asked. "I don't know. Jake's kinda cute." Jenny replied. "Oh wait-there's a p.s. written on the back." Jenny added. "If you wanna know who I am, meet me at the Shoo-Shack tomorrow- 5:30pm. Mwah. Luvlots, xoxoxo" Jenny said excitedly.  
  
"Thank you. How did you now my favorite flavor?" asked Aya. "I don't. I just picked my favorite flavor. Seems like we have the same taste." smiled Kaede. "Thanks for the ice cream." said Aya. Kaede gazed deeply into Aya's violet eyes. "Why are you staring at me?" Aya smiled. "It's just that. you have something there. No, the other side. Here." Kaede said as he reached for Aya's lip and wiped the chocolate smudge off. Aya blushed hard.  
  
"Now don't refuse! I'm putting this blindfold on you whether you like it or not. I was paid good money for this, you know." Ditta said as she tied a black blindfold around Jenny's head. "Okay, off you go. You can sit down now. Okay, there. Yoroshii! Hey mister admirer! You can come out now! Come out, come out wherever you are!" Ditta hollered. "Yeah, she's ready, mister admirer!" Charlene said. "Hey! No fair! How come both of you guys already know who he is?!" Jenny complained. "Shhh." someone put a finger in Jenny's lip. "They're gone now. I ordered them to go away for a while. We're all by ourselves now." A familiar voice said. "Are you ready for this? Matte. I just want you to know. that I really mean what I wrote in those gifts. And I hope you'll like who I am. And please don't judge me before you get to know me." The voice said. "I won't, promise." Jenny said. "Okay, here it goes." he said as he untied the blindfold. "Ha. ha. you?!" Jenny smiled. "I had no idea! Yujin?!" Jenny stuttered. She can't believe her eyes. It was Murasaki Yujin--The man of her dreams.  
  
"Do you think Tomochan really meant what she said when we were playing truth or dare?" asked Charlene. "What--the 'I like Goku coz he's so cute' part?" Ditta asked. "I think so." She added. "I agree." Jenny said. "Why are you asking?" Jenny asked. "Nothing. I just." Charlene said, looking away. "You what?" Ditta asked curiously. "I-uh, think I like him." She replied. "What?! What happened to Hanamichi being 'the one'?" Jenny aid in disbelief. "I dunno, Goku's more. well he's definitely more mature than Hanamichi. His life is already planned out. But with Hana. I'm not so sure I wanna be with him when he earns his diploma." Charlene said. "You are such a bad, bad girl. " Jenny said. "Girl you read my thoughts." Ditta said. "But I can't help it!" Charlene said. 


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any anime. TOO bad!!! I just own this fic.  
  
Chapter 3. Sweet Sweet Summer: Part 1  
"Guys, guys I've got a big announcement here..!" Charlene said. It was a Saturday afternoon and they were all preparing the summer schedule. "For this year's summer vacation I'm inviting all of you to the beach! One week all-expense trip paid by me, of course. Batteries not included." Charlene announced. "Wow! I'm coming! I'm coming!" Ditta shouted. "Umm, me too." Gojyo smiled at her. "Count me in, guys!" Jenny said. "We wanna go too!" Aki and Aya shouted. "If Ditta's going then I'm going too!" Yujin said. Jenny smiled. "I'll go too!" Omiyage said. "We're in!" Goku, Tomoko, and Kaede said. "I gotta ask my parents first." said Hanamichi. They all laughed. "Just kidding! If you're all going then I should go too! (Now I have a perfect opportunity to show-off to Charlene. I'll court her all over again if necessary.)"  
  
"Okay, guys. are you ready?" Charlene's driver, Elmer, said. They hired a travel bus big enough to accommodate all twelve of them. "Yoroshii!!!" everybody yelled. They're happy to be in such a sophisticated vehicle. It had comfortable chairs and soft couches. It even has a double- deck bed at the back. It looked like one of those vans that actors and actresses use to travel.  
The seating arrangement is quite simple. "Partner by Partner." Jenny with Yujin, Ditta with Gojyo, Aki with Omiyage, Aya with Kaede. Charlene was the 0ne who planned this seating arrangement so Hanamichi and Goku sat together and Charlene and Tomoko sat together. But not for long 'cause Charlene exchanged places with Hanamichi so she could sit with Goku. Hanamichi couldn't do anything about it. Tomoko couldn't either so she just stayed quiet the whole trip.  
When night came, Gojyo took out his Discman and played rock songs. This kept him awake for about an hour and a half. Slowly, Ditta's head rested upon Gojyo's shoulder. Gojyo pushed hair away from her face. Then he fell asleep as well.  
  
"Okay, guys! We're here!" Charlene said. "Wow!" Tomoko gasped. "Huwaa!!!!" Ditta yawned. "Gojyo-what time is it?" she asked. "Uh, almost 6 am. Wanna watch the sunrise?" he whispered. "That's a great idea! Hey guys!!! Let's check out the beach and watch the sunrise!" Ditta yelled. "Oh, I. I was kinda hoping it'd be only the two of." "C'mon!" Ditta grabbed Gojyo's arm and ran off to the beach. "Kuso." he muttered.  
"Wow. isn't this nice? The sand is. white!" Aya said. "Okay, guys. here's the sun!" Yujin said as the sun rose on top of the beach. "It's beautiful!" Omiyage said. "You're beautiful!" Aki said. [long silence] Gojyo held Ditta's hand for the first time.  
"Uh, I better go unpack my things." Hanamichi said. Goku followed him.  
"You don't have to worry about anything..!" Goku said. "Whattt?!" Hanamichi said, confused. "Hanamichi, I talked to her." Goku said. "You sure did..!" Hanamichi muttered. "She likes you! She doesn't like me..! C'mon, Hana. You're my friend. I could never betray you. Besides. I like somebody else. Chacha's just not my type. She's too outgoing." Goku said. "Outgoing, huh?!" Hanamichi showed Goku his fist.  
Day One---April 6 (Sunday)  
"So you like Goku, huh?" Charlene asked Tomoko as they prepared breakfast. "Uhh, I guess. but I'm pretty sure he doesn't like me." Tomoko replied. "And why would you think that?! Tomochan, you're simply irresistible!" Charlene complimented. "It's okay, Chacha. You don't need to feel sympathy for me. I've already accepted the fact that Goku will never be mine." Tomoko said. Charlene smiled at her. "Don't flatter me!!!" Tomoko smiled. They both laughed.  
"Wanna hear something irresistible? I talked to Goku and." Charlene said. "And what?!" Tomoko eagerly said. "He wants to date you!" Charlene said. "But. I don't understand! I thought you and him." Tomoko trailed off. "You thought me and him were an article? Hehe. Actually I'll let you in on a little secret. I liked Goku. Liked as in the past tense. I thought he was the boyfriend type of guy. He is---only not for me. He made me realize just how lucky I am to have Hanamichi. And I don't care anymore if my Hana takes criminology-I love him!"  
"Wow. you've got quite a speech there!" Jenny suddenly appeared. "You're awake! Good! Now you can help us prepare breakfast." Tomoko said. "Oh-before I forget-Goku wants to meet you after breakfast. At the beach." Charlene said.  
  
"Umm, Chacha? May I speak to you for just a second?" Hanamichi said as he entered the kitchen. "Uhh, okay. Let's go outside. Excuse me guys." Charlene said. "if you don't want me to take criminology, that's fine. I'll not take it. I'll take up whatever you want me to take. Please-just forgive me! I didn't mean to yell at you." Hanamichi said. "I didn't mean to yell back. I'm fine with you taking up criminology-I'm just worried that if you become a cop, the risk of you dying will." Charlene cried. "Shhh! I won't die! I'll try not to die for you, at least." Hanamichi said as he hugged the crying Charlene. "It's just that-I can't imagine living without you. I can't bear the thought. I just can't! I love you too much." Charlene sobbed. "It's okay now. And anyway it's just my second choice. My first choice is a basketball scholarship, remember?" he hugged her hard. [dumadrama si Chacha!] (Translation: Chacha's doing a drama!!!)  
  
"Itadakimasu!!" They all said. "Wow! This food is really tasty!" Ditta said. "And no thanks to you, sleepyhead!" Jenny said. "Gomen!" Ditta smiled.  
  
After eating. "You wanted to see me?" Tomoko said. "Uh, yeah, I do. I noticed everybody has a partner except you and me." Goku said. "Umm, yeah. I noticed it too." Tomoko sat beside Goku on the sand. "But what about you and Chacha? Aren't you..?" Tomoko asked. "Nope." He replied. "I'm just her. love adviser. She's a bit too wild for me. I prefer the quiet type. (I prefer those who are like you!)" Goku smiled at her. "Oh, so you do. What did you wanna talk about?" she asked. "I wanna umm. (.oh man I'm shaking!) I. wanna court you. (.there! I said it! Please, please, please say yes!)" ".okay."  
  
"C'mon! I really wanna take a bath now!" Ditta said. "Then take a bath! Who's forcing you not to? There are two bathrooms in this lodge, remember?" Charlene said. "That's not what I meant! Let's go to the beach now!" she said. "Oh no! My parents strictly told me not to take a bath on the first day of arrival! .I think it's some kind of a superstition or something. Anyway we have one whole week! It wouldn't hurt if we take caution." she said. "Hmph! Don't tell me you believe that kind of stuff! K.J.!" she said.  
  
There are four rooms; two for each gender. Ditta, Jenny, and Charlene shared one room while Omiyage, Aya, and Tomoko shared another. For the males: Gojyo, Kaede, and Yujin were in one room and Aki, Hanamichi, and Goku shared theirs.  
"I'm just gonna check up on my kyodai Jin. Ja!" Ditta said. "Check up on Jin? .or check up on Gojyo?" Jenny said, laughing.  
  
"Hi! Mom asked me to give you this. It's a new cell card." Ditta said. "Arigatou." Yujin said. "Are you gonna be okay in there?" he asked. "Sure! I'm not a baby anymore, Jin." Ditta smiled. "Wanna join us for a while?" Gojyo asked. "I'm not very good at playing cards; you know that." she said. "I know. But come play with us anyway." He smiled. "Okay." she said.  
When Ditta came back to her room, Kaede went outside. Yujin and Gojyo were left inside. "Take care of her. I'll kick your butt if you play her. She is my little sister, after all." Yujin said. "Bro, what makes you think I'll play her? I'm crazy-head over heels about her!" Gojyo said. "Okay. wanna play monkey-monkey?"  
  
Lunchtime just passed and Ditta was getting excited again. "Guys, I wanna explore this part of the country. I hear there's a haunted house near here." She said. "Hmm. sounds exciting! " Gojyo smiled at her. Then they all went outside to take a walk.  
"What?! The haunted house is red?!!" Kaede said. "Let's go inside!" Omiyage said. "Hmm. doesn't look like a haunted house to me." Ditta said. "She's right. 'Xavier hospital' .You guys this is a hospital!" Yujin said. "Xxxxavier?!" Jenny stuttered. "I heard this place was shut down because the police found out that the doctors here were torturing their patients. They even showed it on TV!" Tomoko explained.  
"We've got another problem. it's raining!" Gojyo said. Ditta rushed over to him. "Let's go inside! There's no other choice!!!" Aya said.  
"Guys, my battery's dead. Stupid cell phone! Dying off when you need it..!" Charlene said. "I left my cell phone on my bed." Jenny said. "Me too." Aki said. "Isn't there anybody here who has a cell phone?!" Charlene asked. "Well, I do but I don't have load. I left my extra cell card back at the lodge." Tomoko said. "Oh, wait a minute-I have the cell card Ditta gave me. Here-use it. Pay me later." Yujin said. "Aarg! C'mon! I don't have signal. Thanks anyway, Jin." Tomoko said. "We're doomed!" Jenny said. "I'm hungry." Goku said. "Here-I have bubblegum." Tomoko said. "Thanks." Goku smiled at her.  
  
"Let's roam around, shall we?" Aki said. "Okay. but not too far coz we might get lost." Omiyage replied. "Whoa!!! Look at these fetuses!" Aki said. "EEEWWW!!! They look like aliens!" Omiyage said. "Don't insult hem. You looked like that too, long ago." Aki teased.  
  
"Hey, where are Aki and Miya?!" Aya said worriedly. "I, I don't know!" They said. "Sh*t!!! What is he trying to do here, give me a heart attack or something?! You got me Aki! Now come out!!" Aya screamed. No Aki appeared. "It's not funny anymore!!!!" she added. "Aki!! Miya!!!! Come out this instant!!!" Kaede yelled; but still no reply. "That's it-we gotta look for them!" Aya declared. "Yeah. but it's also a good idea for someone to stay here just in case they decide to go back." Ditta suggested. "Good idea. You and Gojyo stay here then. We all meet here okay? Holler if you find Aki and Miya. So that we'll know. Ja!!" Aya said.  
  
"I guess we're gonna be alone here for a while." Gojyo said. "Yeah. I guess we are, huh?" Ditta said. "A strong wind suddenly blew out of nowhere. It gushed around them, as thunder shrieked. Ditta, as a reflex action, hugged Gojyo. Then Gojyo offered her his jacket, realizing that she's only wearing a sleeveless blouse. "No thanks. You keep it. Just hug me. In this way we'll both feel warm." Ditta smiled.  
  
"Aki?! Miya?! Where are you?!!!" Kaede screamed. "Miya?! Aki?!" Charlene yelled. Croog croog! Another thunder shrieked. "The news didn't say anything about a storm!!!" Tomoko said. "If it's really a storm, we could be stuck here for hours- or worse, days!" Goku said.  
  
"Aki, I think we should go back now!!! I'm getting scared." Omiyage said. "Okay. We'll go back now. They might be looking for us." Aki agreed. "But. where's BACK?! I think we're lost!!!" Omiyage yelped. "Miya, calm down! We'll find our way!" Aki tried to calm Omiyage down. "Let's go this way."  
  
"Help me!!! Yamaguchi-san's trying to kill me!!!" said an old lady. Ditta's heartbeat grew faster. "Go---" she stuttered. "What?! Daijobou?" Gojyo asked. "Help me!!!" Ditta screamed. She had a weird voice. "Ditta! Ditta!" he screamed as he let go of her. "Help me!!!! Yamaguchi-san-he's trying to kill me!!" Ditta yelled hysterically. "Who's Yamaguchi?! Ditta! Don't scare me like this!!!!" Gojyo yelled at Ditta's face. "Help me!!! My son! He's dead!" BUMP BUMP BUMP!!!! "Yamaguchi-san is coming! Hide me!!!" Ditta said. She was shaking with terror. Gojyo carried Ditta and ran to another place.  
"Ditta!!! What happened to you?!" he said. Ditta's sweating right now- yes-it's very strange indeed. Plus She's breathing long hard breaths. "Ditta." Gojyo said as her lowered his face to hers. Yes, you guessed it. He kissed her.  
"AHHH~!!!" Ditta screamed. Then she hugged Gojyo. "There was this old lady! She came into me!!! We gotta help her!!! Mr. Yamaguchi's going to kill her!!! Gojyo I'm scared!" Ditta cried. "I'm scared too, Ditta. I'm scared too."  
  
Bug! Aya boxed Aki. "You jerk!" she yelled. "Where have you been?! We've been looking all over for you two!!!" Charlene said. "Uhh, Sorry? .we thought you wouldn't notice." Aki said. "Well you thought wrong!!!" Aya shouted. "We thought it was okay, but then we got a little lost." Omiyage added. "Let's go back then! Ditta and Gojyo must be bored waiting." Jenny said.  
"Maybe it's a good idea to run, guys. Coz someone's here---and he's holding a knife!!" Tomoko said. "Ahh! He must be one of the doctors!!" Charlene screamed.  
  
"Maybe it's a good idea to go back now." Gojyo said. "You're right. This place is getting creepier and creepier by the minute..! Let's go." Ditta said. "Umm, Ditta. there's something dripping from the roof..!" Gojyo said. They looked up. "Blood!!!!" they ran as fast as they could.  
  
"Wha---they're not here?! Gojyo!!!!!" Yujin yelled. He's getting really, really angry now. "I don't believe them! We had an agreement!!" Aya said. "I guess they got bored." Tomoko said. "Hey-where have you two been?!" Charlene said as they approached the gang. "Let's get out of here! Someone's stalking us!!!" Ditta yelled. "I don't care how hard it's raining!" Gojyo screamed.  
Then they all ran outside. After they got out of the fence, the rain suddenly stopped. They all went back to their lodge. "That-is my worst experience ever!" Jenny said. "What exactly happened to us back there?!" Kaede said. "I think we just had an encounter with the spirits." Tomoko said.  
"What happened to you two?!" Aya asked. "Well, we were waiting for you guys there when the wind suddenly blew. Then Ditta saw an old lady who's asking for help. Then in a way the spirit possessed her and said that Yamaguchi-san is going to kill her!" Gojyo explained. "I remember seeing her eyes. They were of pure blackness..! It's like, she's reaching out to me but I can't reach her! Then someone. Gojyo?! Did you..?!" she asked. "Yeah, I did. I thought I could drive the spirit away by the 'you-know- what' method. Turns out I'm right." Gojyo said. "What are you talking about???!!!!" Yujin asked suspiciously. "Umm-nothing!" they both said. "And then we just sort of. ran." Ditta said. "But when we decided to come back, blood was dripping all over!" she added.  
"What about you guys? What happened?! Goku looked like he was about to cry!" Gojyo teased. "Hmm!!!" Goku said. "We saw a man with a knife, he's probably Yamaguchi!" Hanamichi said. "You know what freaks me out the most?! The rain stopped when we ran out of the hospital just like that!" Omiyage snapped her fingers dramatically. "Ohayou!! I'm Grace, the cleaner here." The woman said. "Grace, don't you think it's weird that the storm just suddenly stopped?!" Aki said. "What storm?!"  
  
"So, did you. feel it?" Gojyo shyly asked. They were outside the lodge having a chat. "You. mean. the kiss?" Ditta asked. "Yeah. did you?" he asked. "Just---a. little bit. Wanna know what really scared me?" Ditta said. ".the blood?" Gojyo guessed. "No. I saw you kissing the old woman. But then I felt a little of it." she said. "Wha-what?! My very first kiss was with an old woman?! Damn!!! I wanted it to be with you so bad!!!" Gojyo said. "It was me. Physically. but not my spirit." She said. "Well what good is kissing if it's not with you, body AND spirit?!" SMACK!!! Ditta gave him their "1 ½th" kiss.  
Day Two---April 7 (Monday)  
"Wow! The sea is so beautiful!" Charlene said. "You wanna help me with my collection of seashells?" Hanamichi asked. "Ahahaha! You have a collection of seashells?!" Charlene laughed. "Yeah, why not?! C'mon let's find those shells."  
  
"You're still thinking about it?!" Goku asked. "Yeah. it's just that I pity their souls. They couldn't rest!" Tomoko said. "If you ask me, It's more of anger than pity. They played a game on us!" Goku said. "Well, yeah. They did scare the hell out of us-especially you-but still. what if they didn't mean to?"  
  
"Let's go swim." Yujin said. "I don't know how!" Jenny said. "You don't?! It's really simple. You just have to trust me." Yujin said. "By the way, I really admire your concern for Ditta yesterday. Not many people have that anymore nowadays." Jenny smiled. "I may not show it often but I do love her. She's my sister!"  
  
"Gojyo. you'll see her once in a while, won't you? And you'll be able to communicate with her somehow, right? So what's the worry?" Ditta said, trying to comfort Gojyo about the Ohisama (Gojyo's sister, remember?) issue. "But it's still not the same! Why do these things always happen to me?! Every person I'm with always seems to leave me in the end! If it's only possible I don't wanna meet anyone anymore! It's better to be alone in life!!!" Gojyo said. Ditta looked down. She looked offended. "Oh-sh*t I'm sorry, Ditta. I didn't mean that! Well, I did-but except you! I'd die without you! It's just that I feel as if I'm such a bad luck." he said. Ditta looked at him. "You're not bad luck to me." she said, looking deeply into Gojyo's eyes. Here it goes again: "once you pop, you can't stop!" (If you know what I mean.) MWAH!  
  
"Did I really freak out yesterday?" Aya asked. "No. I did. That's why I was so quiet!" Kaede replied. "Well, Aki thinks I did." Aya said. "Who cares what he thinks?! Just kidding. All I'm saying is, don't take it seriously. You now how Aki is. But seriously, I think you were really cool yesterday." he caressed Aya's green hair. "And anyway, he freaked out too, you know!"  
  
"I think it's not nice that you told Aya-chan she freaked out yesterday. I think you hurt her feelings." Omiyage said. "I did? Well, she started it! She yelled at me for leaving the gang!" Aki defended himself. "But still, it's not nice. You have to respect her coz even if she's your twin, she's still older than you by 7 minutes!" she said. "Okay. I'll apologize later." Aki said. "That's my Aki!"  
Day Three---April 8 (Tuesday)  
"Oh. so that's what happened." Grace said. "But I think you better go back there and say sorry. You invaded their territory." she added. "What?! I don't wanna go back there ever again!" Omiyage said. "Oh no, you have to. Unless you wanna stay here in this town forever! That's what the legend says!"  
  
"Okay. it's decided then. we're gonna go back there tomorrow." Aya declared. "PSST! Gojyo-I wanna tell you something." Ditta said. "There's an oddly familiar characteristic about Grace... I just can't figure it out!" she added. "Are you sure?" he asked. "Yes! I get scared every time I look at her eyes!"  
Day Four---April 9 (Wednesday)  
"Are your cell phones on?" They nodded. "Okay. let's go then." Charlene said. "We ask permission to enter your territory, sir. We don't mean any harm." Aki said. Then they entered the hospital. "We're so sorry that we entered last time." Goku said. They prayed the rosary. When they finished, a strange thing happened. The old woman materialized again. This time, all of them saw her. "Thank you for everything. You have lifted my curse. Please tell my daughter I love her." Then she disappeared.  
Day Five---April 10 (Thursday)  
While they were eating lunch, a thought came banging to Ditta's head. "Oh my gosh! I knew it!!!" Ditta stood up. "What?!" Gojyo asked. "Their eyes!!!! They have the same eyes! The feeling of reaching out to the blackness of nothingness! That's it!!!!!" Ditta yelled excitedly. "What? What is it?" Yujin asked. "Don't you get it?! Grace!! She's somehow connected to the old woman!!!" Ditta said. "Ditta-that's it! This is not funny anymore!!! No more of your games!!! What became of you?! You're like a witch now!!! I'm so embarrassed of you!!!" Yujin said angrily. Ditta lowered her head and sat down. "What about you?! Why are you attacking her like that?! Don't you respect her anymore?! Why can't you understand her?!!" Gojyo said. "And you can?! I'm so sick of you following her around like sick puppy!" Yujin yelled. "Well at least he accepts me!!!" Ditta shouted, grabbed Gojyo's arm and ran outside. Yujin stayed behind. "What's the matter with you?!" Jenny said.  
  
"He's being so overprotective! I hate him!!! You're my first boyfriend [Oo, sila na.] (Translation: Yes, they're already official couples.) and he's jealous of you!!!" Ditta cried. "He's being so unfair!" "Shhh. big brothers are like that sometimes. You gotta understand him." Gojyo replied. "What about him?! He should understand me too..!" Ditta cried. "It's okay. let it all out. Let it go." Gojyo said as he wrapped his arms around her.  
Day Six---April 11 (Friday)  
"Ohayou!!! I'm going to wash the dishes now." Grace said. "Grace, your mother said she loves you." Ditta said. Everyone looked at her (including Yujin). Pang!!! Grace broke a dish. "I. gotta go now." Grace ran outside.  
"Last night I called my dad to thank him for hiring Grace. He said he never hired anyone to help us around. I told Ditta and right then and then she knew." Charlene explained. Yujin looked down. "Oh what the heck-let's just enjoy our last day. We're leaving tomorrow!!!" Kaede said.  
  
"Umm. I guess I owe you an apology. Sorry. For being such a jerk to you." Yujin said. "Oh, Jin. You're not a jerk, you're a goofball!!!!" Ditta pinched his nose until it was red. "Ouch! No no, see-you're not supposed to say that. You're supposed to say, 'It's okay you're my brother anyway. Let's kiss and make-up.'" Yujin said. ".there's another person here you have to apologize to. Someone I love..!" Ditta said. "Umm, Gojyo, I'm sorry." Yujin apologized. "It's okay you're my brother anyway. Let's kiss and make-up..!" Gojyo said. "Yucky!!! Let's just crash the beach!"  
Day Seven---April 12 (Saturday)  
"Guys before we go let's take pictures!" Hanamichi screamed childishly. First, the whole group. Then partners. Then some stolen shots including Charlene and Hanamichi kissing. [Chacha-this is for you!] Then some more stolen shots. and then some more. (Courtesy of Aki) After a while, the girls all went to get their bathing suits. Aya had on a yellow2- piece. Charlene (had none!) had on the shirt of Hanamichi (Just that-no bra nor any underwear.). Ditta wore the dark blue bikini that Gojyo gave her. Jenny had on a neon orange one, while Omiyage wore the 'lifeguard style' one that Carmen Electra used to wear.. Tomoko wore a large oversized t- shirt (She found no point to satisfy the guys.). [Am I wrong, Tomo-chan?]  
"Whoa!!" the guys almost fainted when the girls entered the beach. Oh yeah, they took pictures of those too. Goku really fainted when he saw Tomoko in such a "sexy" outfit.  
  
"Okay. time to go!" Charlene announced. "Wait! I wanna take a shot of the hospital." Ditta said. "That's a great idea! Let's go! We might even see Grace and her mom." She joked. And they did. Then they bid goodbye to the ghosts and finally went home. 


End file.
